Lucky
by adupre47
Summary: Following episode 8.08; a fluff piece about a special day for Beckett (WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS)


_This is just a fluff piece following 8.08 to fill in a gap. Time may be slightly offset but just go with it. Please share your thoughts! And I don't own Castle. Wish I did though_

The alarm sounded subtly in the darkness of the loft. Her phone vibrated softly on the night table slowly waking her in the early hours of the morning. When she rolled over, she felt the cold side of the bed where her normally warm husband would be. It was a little bit of a startle to her even though he had been gone for three days now. She pulled herself from the grogginess of her slumber and turned off her alarm glancing at the time glowing on the screen. It was 4:45 on a Saturday, her first real day off from work in some time.

She surveyed the messy tangle of sheets that covered her legs and the bed that felt ever so large with only her in it. She always slept so much more peacefully when he was here, but now the sheets tangled and wrinkled everywhere. The comforter was thrown haphazardly off the side the bed, the pillows out of place.

As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him terribly. I guess that's what happens when you let Richard Castle operate a bulldozer to knock down the walls around your heart Kate thought absent-mindedly. She never regretted or hated her time and her decision to be with Castle. He had brought her more stability and peace than ever before in her life. He was her rock. It was just different now to rely on someone when most of her adult life had been spent alone dwelling in the obsession of her mother's murder. He knew her better than she knew herself as made evident by their recent struggles following the Loksat case. He knew she was going down the rabbit hole again and didn't leave; instead, her pulled her out and called her out on it, held her responsible for her faults and brought her to a place where she was ready to fix things.

It was one of the things that she loved most about him. He wasn't afraid of her and didn't handle her like a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any given moment. He could put back what was broken and bring the best out in her. She never thought she needed someone else to do that for her, but she had been proved wrong. It was a scary realization for her to come upon, for someone so independent as she. But she had come to accept it and now she missed him while he was gone, away on a book tour. He had apologized profusely for being gone especially on this day, but she never saw the big deal in it. It was just another day.

She freed her legs from the tangle of sheets and padded in the silent darkness to the bathroom. She changed quickly into athletic pants and a tight fitting pullover pulling her hair into a tight braid, not even bothering to put makeup on. After brushing her teeth hastily, she grabbed her phone and her ear buds from the nightstand heading to the closet after to grab her running shoes. She stepped out into the vast emptiness of the loft to slip on her shoes and put the coffee to brew. It was so big and empty when she was here alone. Martha had moved out some time ago, and Alexis had just moved into a place of her own. She oddly missed the two redheads despite the over crowdedness that was once an issue.

Most of all, she missed Rick. She could see into his empty office laptop gone, lights out. Normally, she may have found him slouched back snoring lightly after a long night of writing or even still awake from staying up the whole night. Now it just rested in the silence along with the rest of the apartment.

Kate pulled herself out of her hazed and stepped out into the hallway locking the door behind her. She plugged her music in and set out for a nice run through Central Park to help pull her mind away from her emotions.

The park was quiet at this early hour of the morning with few bikers and runners out, the horse carriages and tourists wouldn't be out until much later. She found a steady beat with the music thumping in her ears and the sound of her shoes slapping the pavement. Her tight muscles from a night of fitful slumber began to loosen, making it easier for her to find her pace. The air was cold, slipping in and out of her lungs fueling each step.

She finished three miles in good time and slowed to a walk just as the sky began to transfer to a lighter hue. She checked her watch and saw that it was nearly 5:30, still some time until the sun would rise at seven. She decided to keep walking, maybe even jog a little. It was a good morning.

The apartment lock clicked open around 6:15 as Kate stepped inside locking the door behind her. The aroma of coffee filled the loft welcoming her home. She dumped her keys on the table by the door and went straight to shower. The steaming spray felt amazing after her workout that morning, loosening any remaining knots in her body. Stepping onto the cool tile, she grabbed a warm towel from the rack thinking about how she would spend the rest of her day. Laundry needed to be done and she could use a day to stay in and watch _Nebula 9_ reruns.

There wasn't really any reason to go out at all. Castle had stocked the pantry and the fridge prior to his departure, and Kate had gone to eat with Lanie last night at the Irish pub down the street from the precinct leaving much food for the day ahead. She could use a day to get caught up on reading too. It would be a quiet day spent off from work. The only thing that could make it better would be if Rick were home.

Pushing the thought aside, Kate changed into shorts and her oversized NYPD hoodie that was actually Castle's given to him as a gift when he first started consulting with the 12th from the boys. She had her own hoodies too, but they didn't smell like him and weren't nearly as soft. She ran her fingers through her damp hair and let it fall around her face leaving it to dry on its own.

Upon stepping into the open space of the loft, she noticed a single red balloon hanging with and envelope attached to it. She was familiar with the use of balloons in giving gifts from her anniversary so she saw no need to be alarmed at the unexpected appearance of the object.

She walked over to it and pulled the envelope off the string allowing the balloon the float to the ceiling. In familiar cursive handwriting, the envelope was address to one Katherine Beckett-Castle. She opened it and pulled out a handwritten letter from none other than Mr. Castle himself.

 _Kate,_

 _I am so incredibly sorry that I cannot be with you today not only on your day off, but your birthday. I miss you more than words can say, and I can only hope what you find next will make up for my absence._

 _While you were out this morning, I had some good friends of mine leave you a little surprise in my mother's old room and then had them leave this here while you were cleaning up. In the fridge, I made sure they put your favorite pasta and some tiramisu for lunch today. And don't bother trying to make your coffee. You and I both know it doesn't taste much better than the stuff you used to drink at the precinct before me, you know the monkey-pee-in-battery-acid coffee? There's a hot cup on the counter from our place._

 _I will try to be home as soon as I can, but until then, enjoy your day. You deserve it. I love you._

 _Always,_

 _Castle_

Beckett felt a soft smile spread across her face. How could she forget that terrible coffee? He really remembered everything. Even when he wasn't home her was taking care of her. How could her possibly know her schedule? She answered that question quickly remembering he knew her better than she knew herself.

She folded the paper and slipped it back into its envelope before walking over to the counter where an amazing cup of coffee awaited her. She wrapped her slender fingers around it then moved to the hallway where Martha's room was. The door was shut as normal, but Kate had the feeling that there was nothing normal about what was behind the door.

She twisted the knob and stepped inside only to be completely amazed. The wall to her right was covered from floor to ceiling in books, more specifically Kate's favorite books and then some. The window that was directly in front of her had been lined with a long plush seat, a perfect reading nook. The wall opposite of the books had a comfy looking couch with warm blankets neatly folded on either side. A coffee table sat in the middle of the room another note sitting on top.

He had really outdone himself this time. Her own personal library right here in the loft! She grabbed the letter and read it quickly. It had stated mostly what she had already figured out, only this was phrased in Castle's style. She then turned her attention to the shelves and stared at the vast collection of books before her.

All of her favorites were there including Castle's books which she grabbed the first one she saw immediately and set it to the side. Her eyes followed the remaining titles, and she couldn't help but feel like she was the luckiest girl in the world. He knew her so well.

There were various pictures of her and Castle placed in between breaks in series of books. Their wedding picture, a group picture of everyone at the Old Haunt, and so many other silly pictures she had taken of them on her phone. Most of all, there was one of Kate's favorite pictures placed in a gorgeous gold frame, the picture of her and her mother ice skating so many years before. Everything she loved was before her in pictures and memories. Tears pricked the back of her eyes, something she couldn't fight. She really loved this man, and he truly loved her. After everything. Every bullet, tiger, freezer, sinking car, bomb, serial killer, and kidnapping they had ever been through, he was still there.

Kate picked up her phone and shot him a text thanking him profusely. She wished she could call him, but she knew he would be cut off. She wanted to thank him and tell him all the things she loved about it in person. A text could suffice until he made it home.

She then picked up the book she had set aside earlier and sat at the window seat sipping her coffee while reading and watching the sun rise. The moment was so blissfully perfect she never wanted to leave it unless it meant moving on to some place where Rick was.

At some point once she had drained her coffee and set the cup aside, Kate slipped into a peaceful slumber, book open on her lap. Long hours at the office had been putting a strain on her that she hadn't even fully recognized until she had stopped in all the hustle and bustle.

Around one o'clock in the evening, the lock turned to the apartment clicked and in walked Richard Castle. He had expected to see his wife eating at the bar or watching TV on the couch. It took him a moment to realize just where she would be. He left his luggage at the door and shrugged out of his coat. He padded quietly to his mother's old room only to find a sight that made his heart stop.

She was curled in the corner of the reading nook, book open in her lap snoring softly. Her hair had dried in a wavy mess that framed her face peacefully making Rick's heart stutter. He loved the way she looked now most. She was so naturally beautiful; he never saw why she used makeup even on lazy days. She was snuggled in _his_ sweatshirt reading a book _he_ wrote. How did he get so lucky? He could only smile and cling to this beautiful image that was his life.

He walked over to where she was and pulled the book off her lap, closing it and putting it in his proper place. She never stirred. He then lifted her up into his arms intending on bringing her to bed where she could sleep more peacefully. She cuddled closer into his chest, making his heart swell. Even subconsciously, she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

Her eyes fluttered open, and the sight she saw made her heart skip. Her husband was home.

"Rick?"

"Hey, you. You looked a little scrunched so I was going to bring you to bed. Happy birthday." He pressed a kiss to her hairline and continued toward their bedroom.

"'Mmm'thanks. I missed you. A lot. And I love you." She managed to slur the words out from her deep slumber and wrapped her arms around his neck. A sort of chuckle rumbled through his chest.

"You're a sleepy head today, huh? I love you too, Kate." She simply nodded into his chest like a small child. They both let themselves wonder, how exactly did they get so lucky to end up with each other?


End file.
